the multi universe talk show
by Miyazaki Kyoto
Summary: welcome to the multi universe talk show with your hosts Jupiter Wilson, nirvana kallinski and Isabella Romano. ask your favorite Marvel characters any questions you want and meet the guest stars from different animes, movies and TV shows. all the guests and guest stars are chosen by me, Miyazaki Kyoto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is basically a talk show send in your questions and have them answered by your favorite Marvel superhero or super villain, you can also request characters on here. They can be from comic books, anime, movies anything really.

Jupiter Wilson: welcome to the multi universe talk show I'm your host Jupiter Wilson! And with me today is my friend nirvana kallinski, she's my co-host for the day.

Nirvana kallnski: can we interview a xenomorph?

Jupiter Wilson: um...no nirvana I don't think that's legal to interview that. and I don't think Miyazaki would let us interview one...

Isabella Romano: why are there so many lights in here?

Nirvana and Jupiter: uh...Miyazaki just said that we should do a talk show Nirvana just got the call from her. and she is our boss.

Isabella Romano: I'm not listening to Miyazaki, my dad runs the Mafia i don't have to listen to her!

Nirvana kallinski:I wouldn't do that if I was you, you don't want to fuck with her. where do you think the idea for Jupiter's bipolar comes from?

Miyazaki Kyoto: you guys need to experience new things. staying in the Hetalia Universal can get kind of cramped, also I want you three to be nice to the guests. If I was you I wouldn't anger Thor or Loki unless you like to be in the hospital for 3 to 2 weeks.

All three:Y-yes boss W-whatever you say boss, we promise to be good!

Miyazaki Kyoto: good now if you excuse me the Magic Tree trio are complaining about their story. Apparently they don't want to use their human names, I've already told them that people would get confused if they used their nation names. if you excuse me I need to get back, I bid you adieu~

Isabella Romano: is it just me you guys or is the boss terrifying!

Jupiter Wilson: it's probably just you, nirvana, Isabella you both have your script right?

both: yep we both have our scripts.

Jupiter Wilson: remember sending your request for questions and dares, once there's a total of 25 questions and one dare. you can also ask which one of us you want to ask them the question. because some of us don't know how to follow script...

Nirvana kallinski: also there will be special guest star on each episode from a different anime or me being me I think I'm going to spoil it!

Jupiter Wilson: fine... I just got a text from the boss she said its okay to reveal the first one. But just this once nirvana that's it!

Isabella Romano: sweet who is it nirvana? Is it Italy from Hetalia! It would be so adorable to have him on, Feliciano it's just the cutest!

Jupiter Wilson: well your personality switches fast. I bet we're going to end up scaring off some people...

nirvana kallinski: alright drum roll please! The special guest star is... Ivan Braginski aka Russia from Hetalia Axis powers... this is a joke right? We can have he on here he's mentally crack and batshit crazy mental!

Isabella Romano: I told you the boss has a vendetta for us! Will be in body bags at the end of the day!

Jupiter Wilson: well then I'll just have to choose someone that can counter his craziness... Now let's see how about, Natasha Romanoff?

nirvana kallinski: I was thinking more about Phil Coulson, but we have to follow the script. maybe if one of us text the boss?

Jupiter Wilson: I'll do it, give me a second...has anyone seen my phone? it was just on the table a second ago.

Isabella Romano: fine I'll text her... I know you just forgot your phone at home again didn't you?

nirvana kallinski: ask her if I can have Captain America!

Jupiter Wilson:do we have to have another discussion why you can't have people?

nirvana kallinski: fine if I can't have Captain America then I want the Human Torch, Johnny Storm.

Isabella Romano: the boss just texted me back. She said that just this once we can choose who would our guest, I recommend we choose Natasha Romanoff and Hawkeye.

Jupiter and Nirvana: sounds good to us.

Jupiter Wilson:okay so the next episode our guests will be Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow plus a bonus guest Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and our guest star Russia from Hetalia Axis powers. please post your questions and dares in the reviews, and also which one of us that you want to ask the question to the guests. each of us would word the question differently, the three of us are different that way.

announcer: that's it for today's episode. remember it next won't air until we have 25 questions for each person, so remember post your reviews with your questions and or Dare's.


	2. Chapter 2

Jupiter Wilson: happy Sunday you guys, today we have the Black Widow Hawkeye and our special guest star. Ivan Braginski, or you may know him as the Russian Federation. Russia for short.

Natasha Romanoff: nice to be here I guess.

Ivan Braginski: thank you for having me...

Clint Barton: glad to be here, though we were dragged here by some crazy Italian girl.

Jupiter Wilson: yes well that would be Isabella Romano. now then on to the questions, we have three questions and one dare from...TheRussianCross. ok Nirvana you're up.

Nirvana kallinski: okay let's see this one's for Russia, how would you explain your relationship with your sisters the Ukraine and Belarus?

Ivan Braginski: Ukraine is my older sister and Belarus is my younger. Ukraine Took care of me and Belarus when we were younger, Ukraine is pretty sensitive she's quick to cry sometimes but she's a good older sister. but we haven't been on better terms as of late...

nirvana kallinski: okay then what's your relationship with Belarus?

Ivan Braginski: she's not here is she!

Jupiter Wilson: don't worry Russia she's not here, Isabella's dealing with her right now.

Ivan Braginski:...can we skip this part of the question?

nirvana kallinski: sure I I guess you are kind of the guest are so if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer. Okay here's another, why do you wear that scarf all the time?

Ivan Braginski: oh my older sister Ukraine gave it to me...then afterwards told me that she wanted control of the land from Kiev all the way to the Black Sea. and after that Belarus tried to strangle me with the scarf...and the reason why I wear it all the time is because I have scars on my neck, since I'm the personification of Russia I tend not to die so after all those years of people trying to slit my throat it leaves scars eventually.

Nirvana kallinski: well...I guess that answers the question.

Clint Barton: wow some...scarf?

Natasha Romanoff: you're lucky that the Red Room has yet to find you.

Nirvana kallinski: Okay so now we have a dare...Bella you can bring her in now.

Isabella Ramono: great okay come on then and just take a seat.

Jupiter wilson : oh no...

Belarus: big brother!

Ivan braginski: Kol kol kol kol kol!

Nirvana kallinski:Isabella do it!

Natasha Romanoff: Wait what are you doin-

Belarus: YOU KISSED BIG BROTHER I WILL KILL YOU!

nirvana kallinski: that's all for today!

announcer: remember to send in your questions and dares!


End file.
